1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for stacking printed sheets from a screen process printing machine system. More particularly, the apparatus for stacking printed sheets is disposed between the printing machine and a drier of the screen process printing machine system, and conveys the printed sheets into the drier, and thereafter into storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional screen process printing machine system, as shown in FIG. 9, a first conveyor 92 is disposed between a screen process printing machine 90 and a wicket drier 91. A second conveyor 94 which is fixedly inclined by a predetermined angle and a case 95 for storing printed sheets are disposed below the first conveyor 92. The printed sheets discharged from the printing machine 90 are fed into the wicket drier 91, via the first conveyor 92 one by one. Each of the printed sheets is dried within the wicket drier 91, and is conveyed into the case 95, via the second conveyor 94. The dried printed sheets are stacked in the case 95. When the case 95 is filled up, an operator removes the stacked sheets from the case 95, and then straightens the edges of the stacked sheets.
However, in conventional systems, the second conveyor 94 and the case 95 are integrally connected. The first conveyor 92 and the case 95 are separate. When it is desired to stack a large quantity of sheets by increasing the capacity of the case 95, the size of the first conveyor 92 needs to be increased accordingly. As a result, a wide space is required between the printing machine and the drier, for installing the first conveyor 92 and the case 95. On the other hand, when the size of the first conveyor 92 is reduced in order to decrease the space between both the machines, the size of the case 95 is also reduced. Therefore, the ability for stacking the discharged sheets is decreased.
Further the operator should straighten the edges of the stacked sheets in the case 95. The operation of straightening the edges is rather difficult to perform properly. Furthermore, the dried sheets are continuously discharged into the case 95 until the printing machine and the drier stop operating, even when the sheets are stacked in the case 95 beyond its storage capacity. Therefore, the operator must watch out for an overfill of the case 95.